Approval
by J.M. Rekark
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth hit a rut, they need some parental help to set them straight.


hey thanx to ShyNotScared13 and Rayna Lee for reviewing my first story

Disclaimer: dudes, i definitely don't own the characters. rick riordan does.

Percy's POV

Percy just didn't get it. He'd thought of everything he could've done to make Annabeth this upset. A few weeks ago, they were eating out when Annabeth suggested that they needed time to just be apart. After seeing Percy's confused face, she rushed out of the fast food joint with the promise of calling him later. She still hadn't called though and he was frustrated. "Annabeth, I miss you," Percy whispered as he stared out at the ocean from the shoreline. This was his favorite place to go when something was bothering him. "She won't know that if you're standing here, miles away from her." Percy whipped around at the sound of his father's voice.

Poseidon was standing next to him with a small grin on his face. "Dad what am I going to do when I have no idea what I did to her." His father smiled and answered,"Did you ever think that maybe you should just ask Annabeth?" "No way, she'd probably hit me for asking that." Poseidon looked into his son's eyes and asked, "What are you really afraid about, Percy?" Percy looked out at the stormy sky which was a beautiful grey just like her eyes. "I think I'm afraid that our relationship won't work because of who our parents are. I'm afraid that she'll leave after realizing that there are better guys out there for her. Guys her mother would approve of." Poseidon smiled,"Now we're getting somewhere. I think I found out why Annabeth is so confused." Percy looked at him like he was crazy, "Confused?"

His father looked up to the sky as if he was searching for someone. "Son, I don't think I'm the right person you should be talking to about this." In a flash his dad was gone and in his place was another god. "Lady Athena, what are you doing here?" Athena looked at him with slight disgust. "I'm here to talk about my daughter," she said glaring at him. Percy gulped and stammered, "Please, I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry I swear." Athena smiled slightly at this. "Listen here Jackson, because I'm not going to repeat anything I say. What happened was not your fault. My daughter may not show it, but she's just as afraid as you are. Afraid that you'll grow tired of her or that she'll never be good enough for a son of the Big Three. She's been staying away because she's afraid of getting hurt. Knowing my Annabeth, she's trying to figure out what's best for both of you."

Percy looked at her with suspicion."If what you say is true, then why are you telling me?" Athena bristled, "You're just as clueless as your father. I may dislike you, but I trust Annabeth's judgment. You're my daughter's whole world and she needs you more than anything. These past few weeks have been killing her. I'm leaving it up to you to confront her and fix this mess. Do you understand?"Percy slowly nodded and as fast as she appeared, Athena disappeared. Still, Percy heard her voice as if she was still there. "Failure is not an option."

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth looked out at the city from her dorm room window. The skyscrapers glistened in the sunset as the girl sighed. "Percy, I'm such an idiot," she whispered. "No daughter of mine should speak so lowly of herself, "came the slightly scolding reply. Annabeth turned to see her mother standing next to her. Athena grinned at her favorite daughter lovingly. "Mom what did I get myself into?" Annabeth sighed again as both her and Athena sat on the bed. "I'm afraid. More afraid than ever before in my life. Still, I shouldn't have pushed him away. Now he's going to realize there're better fish in the sea."

Athena patted her shoulder. "You know, I've never seen a more contradicting person in my life. To not hurt yourself and be pushed away, you hurt Jackson and pushed him away. You're afraid to be with him, yet you're depressed without him." Annabeth chuckled at what her mom said. "Annabeth, I know I'll never really get along with Jackson...I mean Percy, but that's okay. Your relationship is about you and him; you don't need anybody's approval." Annabeth looked at her," Mom, we may not need anyone's approval, but is it so bad that I want yours?" "Annabeth, you're my daughter and I'll always love you, no matter what. If you really want this, you have my approval."

Athena was nearly knocked off the bed as Annabeth tackled her. Slightly overwhelmed, the god slowly hugged her daughter back. "You don't know how much that means to me!" Athena just sat there with her daughter before Annabeth asked, "But Mom, what should I do about Percy?" Athena looked to the sky as if searching for someone. "I don't think I'm the right person to help you with that." In a flash, Athena was gone and in her place was Poseidon. Annabeth jumped up from the bed and bowed to the god. Poseidon laughed at her antics before saying hello.

"I think you already know the reason why I'm here, right?" Annabeth nodded with her eyes cast towards the floor. "I don't hold any grudges against you, even though your mother is Athena. You're the best thing that ever happened to my son. He's happiest with you and only you. I know you're afraid, but so is he. Love is about taking a risk for someone who is worth it. Is my son worth it?" Annabeth looked him straight in the eye and practically shouted, "Yes!" "Then I think it's time to face your fears." In an instant, the sea god was gone. Still, Annabeth heard his voice as if he was still there. "Heartbreak is not an option."

Third POV

Annabeth and Percy decided to meet on the Empire State Building's observation deck. The weather was rainy and not many people were up there. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Percy was grabbed in a bear hug by Annabeth. When they separated, both just looked at each. Thunder rumbled in the sky and lightning flashes, but they were in their own world.

Annabeth was the first to speak, "All of this is my fault. I tried to solve my problem by myself when we should've solved it together. I'm so sorry, but I need you to know just how much I love you." Percy looked up in surprise at the word love before taking a deep breath. "Annabeth, I'm sorry too. How could I not see why you've been so distant? Most of all, I'm sorry I didn't run after you that day when you left. I've been so afraid that you'd never come back. That I'd never get to say that I love you back." Both looked at each other with small smiles on their faces. "Whatever problems we have we'll face them together," Annabeth whispered as the rain began to fall. Percy smiled, "Of course, because you're my Wise Girl." As they both leaned closer, Annabeth replied, "And you're my Seaweed Brain." The deal was sealed with a sweet kiss.

Olympus POV

Two unlikely allies watched from their thrones as their two children walked through Manhattan in the rain. The two demigods were laughing and dancing and arguing with an occasional kiss thrown in for good measure. Poseidon looked at Athena and smiled, "See, we can get along, Owlhead." Athena just grunted and replied, "Don't get used to it, Fishface."


End file.
